Heat has been applied to metal heretofore by contact of heated metal to the metal such as in soldering as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,233, but though in existence for many years, does not appear in the golf club art.
The methods heretofore used to accomplish the above in the golf club art are as follows, in the case of iron heads having metal hosels, a blow torch flame is applied to the outside of the hosel. Since products of combustion are created, blemishes appear on the hosel, which then will require metal refinishing to restore it to original condition.
In the case of wooden heads having wooden hosels and metal shafts, the wooden head with its broken off shaft intact is wrapped in two plastic boiling bags, tied around the hosel, then immersed in an electric boiling pot for about twenty minutes. Steam is created within the inner plastic bag wherein the wooden club head resides. The steam softens the epoxy bond sufficient to remove the head from the broken shaft. However, the steam generally attacks the finish, making it necessary to refinish the wooden head.